Toki no Puzzle
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Translates to Time's Puzzle. Yamino meets Narugami on a walk while searching for Fenrir, and some interesting questions are asked. "Why are you so nice to me...if you know we'll have to kill one another!" Yami x Naru oneshot.


Title: Toki no Puzzle

Pairing: Yamino x Narugami

Rating: K - T (Mild romance-ness)

Disclaimer: Matantei is not mine, nor do I attempt to obtain any ownership of it….:D (Sparklez)

Author's Notes: "Shake, Rattle and Roll" by Bill Haley and the Comets is my jam now. It's my first time writing Yamino x Narugami as a separate stony….and I like it! (Yes!) I'll be writing more, tell me if you like please!

-----------START--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he just ran off like that…" Yamino sulked, walking somberly along the gray, melancholy street just as the orange sun had begun to tuck itself beneath the sparkling blanket of night. The tattered leash hung over his shoulder as he meandered aimlessly through Japan's roads. "Loki-sama will be horrified if I don't find him…" Of course, he was talking about his brother Fenrir. "Nii-san just charged off…just because Loki-sama has a cold and can't walk him, he deserts me…" He walked past a nearly dark alleyway, tucked away between archaic shrines and wooden tea houses. "I've looked all over for him…where--"

"Hey, megane!" a voice suddenly called out, harsh against the calm silence that had presently enveloped him. He turned in a surprised manner and was astonished to see Narugami, selling food at another one of his petty stands, and holding Fenrir. "He just charged over here…I thought you might be looking for him, so I distracted him with food." The little black puppy was suffering from a serious tummy ache from eating too much of whatever Narugami was currently selling and had passed out. Yamino gently picked up his obnoxious brother, careful not to wake him, and gave Thor a skeptical look. "How did you know I was looking for him?" The hazel-eyed teen smirked and dried his hands with a ragged washcloth. "I just had a feeling, after all, he is always running away from you. Loki always comes by here too…so when he didn't show up…"

"He's sick." Yamino replied, green eyes slightly glassy. Narugami smiled and began preparing more of his food. Yamino peeked over the side of the stands and looked at what Thor was selling. "Ice cream…?" Yamino asked. "It's winter time…shouldn't you be selling something warmer?" Narugami nodded, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. "I guess…but actually I've had good business…want some?"

Yamino shook his head. "No…that's okay." Narugami scooped up the dog from his arms and quietly placed him on the pavement. "C'mon! Don't be so uptight." Yamino blinked and considered the thought for a second. "Well…"

"Loki will be fine. He's been through much worse pain." Yamino agreed with that one-hundred percent, recalling all the stupid acts he'd committed in the world of the gods. Narugami took the moment of silence to scoop some chocolate ice cream into a foam bowl stuck a spoon into it. "Here."

"Oh…thanks. I'll pay you back--" he started to say, but a finger was placed upon his lips. "It's free. Don't worry about it." The hazel-eyed god smiled at went back to his work of scooping and garnishing, barely noticing the blush on Yamino's face. He nodded and began eating silently, watching the work-a-holic go about his daily duties.

"_He's so annoying sometimes, but he really is a hard worker. Even today…it's so late, but he's working in the cold so proficiently." _

Narugami noticed him watching and smiled handsomely.

"_I don't get him."_

The green haired teen ate more of the chocolate ice cream, keeping a close eye on his younger brother, still passed out on the pavement. "Narugami…" Yamino asked quietly, almost not wanting to speak loudly because it would interrupt the blissful silence around them. "Hm? What is it?"

"…I was wondering…" He hesitated for a few more seconds, trying to think of something to say to him. Even though he didn't want to break the silence, now that he was alone with him, he felt like he was obligated to do so. If he didn't, he'd do something stupid eventually. "Why are you so nice to me?" he wondered aloud, green eyes locking with golden, hazel eyes. "Why shouldn't I be?" Thor asked quizzically, following his question with a light laugh. "You're my best friend's son."

"Yes, but…I'm still impatient with you sometimes…"

"Yep," Narugami said back. "And I used to be equally impatient with you." Thor pointed out, shrugging at him as if it was obvious.

"Th-that's not the point. You and I are supposed to kill each other in Ragnarok, right," he questioned, his face now looking more wide-eyed and desperate. "In time, we have to end each others lives…so what's the point in being nice to one another?" Narugami simply stared back at him, watching his body slowly inch closer towards his, hands tightly clutching the bowl of melted ice cream. "There isn't a point--so why? We should just leave each other alone--"

Suddenly, right in the middle of his sentence, a pair of warm lips connected swiftly with his, stopping both his speech and his heart. He wanted to close his eyes push away, but by the time he knew he was being kissed, it was already over, a mature face staring back at him. "Wh…why did you…"

"The reason I stopped being impatient with you and stopped bullying you was because I realized that I loved you."

Yamino shrank back and reeled away at least three feet after he said that, his face completely blanched and his small body rattling. "Are…are you insane?! You're married right, and that doesn't even make sense. Why would you even like me?!" Not remembering Fenrir was there, he stepped on his tail and instantly awoke the little back dog. Yamino didn't hear the yelp before him and continued shouting, "I don't get you at all! You work all day, live like hell, and then say you love me when you know we could never be together! Why would you even--" The thunder god, yet again, cut Yamino off by seizing his small arm and pulling him into another, more passionate kiss. This time, Yamino was able to push him away moderately fast. "What are you doing?!"

"Will you just shut up…" he hastily replied, pulling him close again, so he couldn't escape, and lingering his lips over his. "And let me kiss you?" With no answer, Narugami sealed their lips together again, this time, not letting the serpent escape his grasp. "Mmmphf!"

Narugami stopped grabbing him and hugged him instead, running his hands soothingly up and down his back. With a blush spread across his face and so way to get out of the situation, he couldn't help but close his eyes and unconsciously relish in it. Meanwhile, the tiny dog at their feet watched, mouth wide open and eyes as large as saucers. Pulling away, Narugami was still holding him securely, but it was more loving and protective than aggressive.

"So…what were you saying…?" Speechless, the green-haired teen stood bewildered and slightly humiliated, staring up at his friend like an newborn baby stares at their mother. "You're…" he began, unsure of what he should do. "You're so warm…and comforting…" The brown haired god blinked in sheer surprise, then stifled a laugh with his fist. "I wasn't expecting to hear you say that…but I'll take it as a compliment." Yamino smiled at his somewhat pathetic joke. "You should."

Just then, Narugami was pecked on the cheek by his friend, the tender touch leaving his bitten cheek warm to the touch. His face reddened for a moment, his hand hovering over his cheek. "It'll take a while for you to kiss me on the lips, right?" Yamino nodded, head down and slightly embarrassed. "But…we don't have to worry…because…"

"?"

"Because we have all the time in the world," he said gleefully, circling his arms around Thor and squeezing him tightly.

_**THUNK!**_

Both gods twisted their heads in alarm to the pavement where, a startled and twitching Fenrir had collapsed once again. Yamino raced down to pick him up. "Nii-san! Are you okay?! Nii-san!?"

_Time's puzzle, when it is finally solved, will be the end of us._

_However,_

_While the pieces remain scattered,_

_Our lives remained intertwined,_

_And our thoughts_

_Footsteps_

_And heartbeats will be_

_Forever matched._

-------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First exclusive Yamigami fanfic. Kinda short, but that's okay. Inspiration.?

Shateu on fan fiction and, also, the new music box we got from our grandmother. It's like…from Victorian times…but it's so pretty.

The poem at the end was by me…don't flame me for it.

Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
